Teysa Simmah
Teysa Simmah is the true captain of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13 after Shori Keihatsu's betrayal near the end of the Soul Society arc. She breaks free from the Maggot's Nest after she was held there due to Shori's trickery and manages to reverse the effects of Shori's zanpakuto on all of the Gotei revealing herself to be the true Captain all along. Appearance Teysa has a very common and soft appearance, with dark blue-colored hair tied into a ponytail that she keeps folded up in a similar style of a typical librarian. Personality Despite being a female member of the Gotei 13, Teysa can often be found acting like one, if not more so, one of the guys. She dresses provocatively, not because she is trying to use her allure to draw attention to herself, but simply because it allows her to feel comfortable. She can usually be seen smoking a large cigar and even carries several others around with her so that she may smoke whenever she pleases. Teysa is never particularly stressed about anything, as she tends to take things as they come, something that annoys her lieutenant, Endou Ashita, to no end as he is a no-nonsense hard-worker. Despite her less than enthusiastic attitude about getting things done, when the time comes, Teysa is more than ready to lift a few fingers in order to lend a helping hand. Synopsis Powers And Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As a Captain in the Gotei 13, Teysa has both the training and experience worthy of a shinigami in her position, she utilizes swift Zanjutsu combined with techniques resembling Kendo when wielding her Zanpakuto in combat. She is fast enough with her blade to strike down several opponents and even return to her starting position before the foe even knew what had happened. Teysa's level of skill should be commended as she is more than capable of watching various sword techniques performed and can then combine them into a new technique or even derive her own original technique from a standard one. : *'Bellowing Shark': A technique where Teysa performs several slashes at high speeds, but the effects are not seen until after the attack has ended. Although it was derived from a standard Zanjutsu technique, Teysa has developed this to become a technique that is on level all on its own. It has become her signature technique when entering into battle, even utilizing it on large scales in a massive conflict. The damage done by this technique is significant as it is rips through several opponents in nearly an instant and when focused onto a singular target is capable of rending flesh from bone. Zanpakutō | name = Taiō Seishin Taiō | race = Zanpakuto Spirit | gender = Female | height =Unknown | weight =Unknown | partner = Teysa Simmah | previous partner = | base of operations = Teysa's Inner World | shikai = Taiō | bankai = Seishin Taiō}} Taiō (対応, "Taiou"; literally meaning "Interaction") is the name of Teysa's zanpakutō that when sealed it takes the form of a Zanbatō with a scarlet wrapped hilt and a rounded cross-guard, above the cross-guard is a red ruby-like crystal that glows when Teysa uses his zanpakutō powers. Shikai: To release she utters the phrase "Crack" and her blade changes to reflect outer space and its cross-guard changes into a solid star. Shikai Special Ability: When released it allows the power to control the interactions between the fundamental elements and with it she can use the aspects of all of the basic components of fire, water, earth, air and lightning. With this power Teysa can manipulate the molecular components of natural elements in nature and combine them for the needed effects or split them for another reaction. An example of this is when she split hydrogen molecules in the air to form a fiery explosion but then quickly fused them with oxygen to put out the remainder of the blaze by making water. ::Dōshi (同士, Bonding): This technique is one of the fundamental powers of Taiō allowing her to combine the molecules of elements together in order to cause the needed reactions to use her other shikai skills. To use Teysa swings her zanpakutō form through the air and call out "Dōshi: " and then her blade will glow signifying the accurate reaction has taken place. Once the glow turns white she fires a pure white energy wave at her opponents and the reaction(s) she willed to happen happen all at once around them. :::Kaimetsu (壊滅, Destruction): This technique allows for Teysa to control the interactions between hydrogen molecules in order to make fire. At full power the caster can create black flames with an emerald tint. It is used by the user channeling their reiryoku into the hydrogen molecules and causing them to burst explosively and then commanding the resulting flames like a puppet master. The fire changes color to signify that they are under the users control. :::Kyūsai (救済, Salvation): This technique enables Teysa to control water and moisture much like Captain Hitsugaya controls his Ice. It can be used to block most incoming attacks, bind or drown opponents, and shape the water into various attacks, allowing Teysa in conjunction with lightning based kidō or interactions by trapping the target in water for conductivity. It is able to extract and utilize groundwater, and as is very effective most areas, but useless in rocky areas. ::Enkiri (縁切り, Severing of Connections): This is the second half of this zanpakutō's fundamental powers and it specializes in the separation of molecules to cause reactions or cancel the reactions caused by Dōshi. To use this power Teysa does the same as when using Dōshi and calls out "Enkiri, " and then the blade glows with a black tint as he fires a black energy wave which will either cancel the previous reaction or split the molecules of what she trying to attack and cause a new reaction to occur. :::Makuheki (膜壁, Membrane Wall): This technique "unzips" the fabric of space/time in order to cause a disturbance in the area where she is. This is an extension of the Enkiri technique and like its base power it disrupts the particles in the air in order to affect a large area rather quickly. :::Shindō (振動, Vibration): This technique is strange as it deals with the interactions between the blade and its own molecules allowing Teysa to cause Taiō to vibrate at supersonic speeds and extend rapidly. This can be seen as being similar to Gin Ichimaru's former zanpakuto but it lacks the force of Gin's powers and cant extend nearly as long stopping at five kilometers. [[w:c:bleach:Bankai|'Bankai']]: Seishin Taiō (星辰対応, "Seishin Taiou"; literally meaning "Celestial Bodies of Interactions") is the name of Taiō's bankai. This bankai is strange as its abilities are on a different spectrum than her shikai and offers the ability to control the interactions between Teysa herself and the material, spiritual and imaginary worlds; in the regard her bankai has the properties of a kidō type, illusion-type and an elemental-type zanpakutō in bankai state. When she declares bankai her normal katana becomes a katana with a unique design. The backside of its blade features various rune-like lines running along it with a black colored hilt featuring the same design, as with a few bankai the blade is a reflection of her compression of spiritual powers, but it also seems to draw out her full powers in a sense. Her appearance also changes as her school uniform-like attire changes into a gothic-type dress, that is strapless and frayed at the bottom, She also gains solid black stockings which cover very dense shin guards. On her arms are gauntlets and her hair becomes longer and wilder. Bankai Special Abilities: As stated Seishin Taiō controls the interactions between Taiō and the three states of the world; material, spiritual and illusionary meaning that she can control the interactions of her body and those three states allowing her to either convert herself into an elemental state, become an illusion or dispel an existing illusion or disperse his spiritual particles into the air and become intangible. In this respect Taiō can become any one of the five elemental states of matter for attack purposes or defense purposes, granting her a different affinity when in use. Her Illusionary power's allow her to become one with an all powerful illusion or become immune to illusions in general making zanpakutō like useless, the third power allows for her to become intangible by dispersing her spiritual particles and using a form of teleportation vanishes and reappears a few feet away. By compressing her energy, Seishin Taiō has stated that there are other techniques that Teysa could learn from her, but it is up to her as to figure out to do so. :Shirosaki (白崎, Shirosaki): This technique controls the interactions between Taiō and the Illusionary fictional world as and as such allows for Teysa to become the illusion and in essence erase herself from the current frame of space and time. This is achieved by controlling her own personal state of being and then erasing her state from her surroundings, in the sense that one would see her and think it was a mirage; but still keeping a corporal form as she appears as a specter to those who view her. This technique takes its toll on her as it takes a lot of spiritual energy to maintain and can only be active for a constant time of ten minutes. The process of erasing herself from the material world seems to also have the effect of canceling other active illusions she is under and making it impossible while this is active to place her back within it. While this is useful for escape purposes in combat it serves no real purpose other than breaking other illusions. :Tenshidō (天師道, Tenshidou; literally meaning "Way of the Celestial Masters"): This technique controls the interaction between Taiō and the material world. The name of the technique gives away its power as being the "way of the celestial masters" meaning that the ones the govern the elemental and material worlds; with that said it allows for Teysa to become one of the five main elements and with each transformation she gains a different affinity like in her lightning form she is extremely fast or in her earth form she is a heavy hitter. These elemental forms have strengths and weaknesses akin to the elemental body. :Mukeiseken (無形世間, Mukeiseken; literally meaning Spiritual Society): This technique allows her the capability to dematerialize herself from one place and re-materialize herself a distance away. When in use Teysa literally breaks down into red particles and reassembles herself similarly to Aizen using the power of the Hōgyoku. This power makes her appear intangible when in use and as such she is unable to be attacked but the flipside is that she cannot attack either making this a mutual trade off of damage evasion but it can come at a steeper price for Teysa as prolonged usage can cause death by her not being able to regain her form and fading away. :Kyūkyoku Taiō (究極対応, Kyuukyoku Taiou; literally meaning The Ultimate Interaction): is the full powered form of Taiō's bankai, achieved after training in a special training ground. In this state Teysa was able to transcend her current borders and evolve her zanpakutō powers into a state that was the fusion of her shikai and bankai forms. In this state her blade changes into a slim solid white bladed katana with a hollowed out star as the cross-guard, the frame of the star had been elongated and its hilt fused to her right arm, with dragon like armor running up the length of it. Her outfit changed into a sleeveless, ankle-length white coat with gold lining that is closed from the waist up, then left to flare out into ragged ends and a dress of sorts underneath. ::Genshindō (原振動, Genshindou; literally meaning "Fundamental Vibration"): By controlling the interactions between the blades molecules like in "Shindō", Taiō is able to extend her blade to unheard of lengths by first causing it to vibrate violently and then firing it outwards towards her target at three-times the speed of sound. ::Saigo no Taiō (最期の対応, Interaction at One's Time of Death): This is the technique akin to the "Final Getsuga" and other very powerful techniques granted by ones bankai but have a terrible price. This technique was called the "Final Interaction" because after its use Teysa loses consciousness and causes Taiō to seal itself for a year. Once invoked Teysa is covered in a pure white light where their hair becomes golden blond and they are wearing a celestial robe reminiscent of an angel, that is split down the middle as the other side their hair is black, and their robe is reminiscent of the grim reaper, This state represents life and death as they are the ultimate interactions. ::::Inochigake (命懸け, Life and Death): For Teysa to use this technique, she claims she would cease to be as she gathers all of the reishi from the air by holding her transcendent form skywards then after its fully charges a ring of strange runes appear around the blade in a spiral formation once it reaches the tip of his sword, her body is enveloped with the same runes as she is shrouded a celestial light which she called becoming the "Interaction of Life and Death" with this new power she swings down her sword in which a curtain of pure white followed by total darkness falls over the land. The released energy mixed with the runes speeds towards her opponent and if it hits the effects could be deadly. Category:Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:13th Division Category:Captain Category:Females Category:Character Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Gotei 13 Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Soul Society Residents